Kamen Rider XT: Let's Rock!
by Kamen Rider The Creator
Summary: Season 2 of Kamen Rider XT. Now that Kai is back what will happen to everyone since he had gotten back his memories but more importantly what is the secret Kai hiding from them? Read and find out. (OC x Harem) Please Read if your a fan of Drive The Fairy Tail Kamen Rider or Kamen Rider Gaim The Orange Huntsman they are news for those fics!
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider XT Season 2

Eons ago before, Death or the Grim repears. They we're the Desoules a very strange race of Special monsters made by Kami. It was once told that they had the power to take Souls of any living being and either place the soul in itself or another living being because of their abilities they instructed by God to become Death and the Grim reapers at that time. However the Desoules defied God and were sealed but in the near future they were freed from there eternal slumber and began plotting to take over the world. Thankfully a young warrior stood up to Desoules and defeated them. Now the Desoules have returned and they are stronger then ever. Fortunately a new Hero rises to defeat them a warrior with powers of 6 heroes he is A Rider. Kamen Rider XT.

XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT XT

It had been three Days since the defeat of Kuyou. When Kai collapsed he accidentally pulled Moka's Rosario of, and with that she turned into Inner-Moka and ended Kuyou. Now we see the Heroine holding the hand of his loved one's hands.

"Kai..." she muttered. Her Rosario glowed saying that her Inner-Self is trying to talk to her. _**"**_ **You really are worried for our mate, are you my outer self..." I** nner-Moka asked.

"He confess his loved to us I really felt happy he chose us but I'm really hurt seeing him like this." she answered still looking at the unconscious body of Kai.

Satoshi Hino one of Kai's Rider friends came in the room and sighed to see Moka again next to Kai. Apparently Kai's Yokai friends have heard of Kai's past having amnesia since he wad 13 and was found by Tsukasa when he was 14. They were really shocked when they heard his past.

"Moka are you just here to see him because you worry him or because you gave him your blood to save him from near death..." Satoshi asked annoyed. The Vampiress glared at him. Apparently when they were fighting Kuyou, Kai was injured badly and the wounds did not heal or regenerate so in attempt to save Kai's life Inner-Moka gave him some of her vampire blood so that he can live, eventually it kinda worked since his wound healed however as you can see now said boy is unconscious.

"Satoshi... Hmph says Mr un-social." she pouted.

The young man had anime black lines on his head. "You don't have to tell me..." he muttered sadly.

The bell to the end of recess rang and both vampire and bearer of OOO went to their respective classes. Unknown to the teens Mizore was hiding under Kai's bed and quickly held Kai's face to her's.

'In a Fairy tail I read from the human world, someone who is unconscious they would wake up when their one true love kisses them... Even though Moka had stolen his first kiss he didn't take the most **important** things away from me.' she grinned at that thought. However before their lips even touched a voice interrupted.

"MIZORE! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY DESTINED ONE!" A familiar blue coloured haired and busty girl shouted.

"Kurumu..." Mizore growled.

Both Kurumu and Mizore stared at each other and what happen next could not be describe because the door of the infirmary was closed shut by Fuson who was grinning.

"Sorry folks but this is going to be bloody so I leave the rest to your imagination anyways welcome to Kamen Rider XT season 2!" Fuson grinned.

Chapter 1: Reborn of a Rider

After a while which included Kurumu and Mizore's fight over Kai's... Unconscious body. All of Kai's friends were gathered at the newspaper clubroom with Satoshi and Miss Nekomone.

"Ok a lot of students been asking lately... Including the ladies but is it true? That Kai is a Desoules?" Gin asked and grinned at a thought.

"How should I know! He lost his memory for crying out loud!" Satoshi argued.

"Um sorry to interrupt but Satoshi it would be nice if you tell us anything you know about him." The teacher and advisor of the club asked.

"Well I suppose I think we should start with the first day of him becoming a rider."

 _ **Flashback 2 years ago...**_

 **Kai was sitting on the ground with a card he clutched in his hand. In front of him was a suit case that had the XT logo on it. Behind a few meters from the boy was Decade the Destroyer of worlds also know as Tsukasa Kadoya. Next to him was an 18 year old young man with green sweater and black shorts he had a notebook with him and was writing notes on it.**

 **"You sure that Driver will actually work Kurai?" Tsukasa Glanced at the now named Teen.**

 **"I owe you my life Tsukasa-san for freeing me from that ice chamber were I was frozen, so this is the least I could do to help by helping you and About the driver it still a Prototype remember? It still not in the henshin phase but don't worry will test that Theory now." Kurai replied simply.**

 **Tsukasa then glanced at the person standing a few feet from his apprentice, he was young Japanese man that had a checkered shirt with blue jeans and orange undershirt. This was Yuusuke The First Heisei Rider Kamen Rider Kuuga. The Rider nodded at Tsukasa before shifted his attention to Kai.**

 **With a simple move Kai opened the box and revealed the XtraDriver with that belt that is still unbukled yet strapped on the driver. He took it an strapped it on his waist and the belt connected while forming the deck case and card slot.**

 **The belt then called**

Insert card to Henshin

Insert card to Henshin

Insert card to Henshin

 **He placed the card in the deck right side.**

Lock! **The driver called out.**

 **"Yuusuke-san** **I will do my best!" Kai cheered while placing his hands in front of the driver.**

"HENSHIN!" **Kai shouted as his armor formed from the four cards.**

On! Kamen Rider XT

 **"Hmm it seems like the driver actually worked." Tsukasa commented seeing him finally in armor.**

 **"Amazing his skills are in top notch condition. By observing his skills and ways of fighting I might able to create a greater version of the driver." He added while writing it down on the book.**

 _ **Flashback end**_

 **Outside the school grounds...**

A figure in a black cloaked which showed none of his features slowly walk around the area of dead trees and tombstones.

"Yup this scent is a scent of one of those hybrids heh that freak will die hahahaha!" the figure laughed a loud.

Back to school Kai's Dorm

Satoshi invited everyone to Kai's room they wanted to resist since its his room but the reason why he brought them was because Fuson complained nobody ever cleaned his place at all.

"Wait wait wait isn't he suppose to clean it himself?" Yukari asked Satoshi who had wide eyes. They all set their eyes on the mechanical Driver who looked at them strangely.

"Umm Guys I'm not human remember..." Fuson exclaimed with a sweatdrop. They all had "O" expressions before cleaning Kai's Room except Gin who silently escaped thank to his were-wolf status.

Kurumu had a smirk she was suppose to clean Kai's dirty laundry which he left. So silently she tried to "borrow" his dirty underwear and bring it home with her... until she saw Mizore doing the same.

Yukari was amazed with the decorations in the room. They were many pictures of his past adventures and also souvenir's like fangire teeth, A broken Gaia memory and some more interesting things. However a picture that was very familiar to them.

"Hey Moka look here its the picture Kai took!" Yukari spite to her waving her hands.

Being called the pink haired vampiress quickly headed to Yukari's location.

"What is it Yukari?" Moka asked looking down on her she then pointed at the picture. Moka then caught a look of it and blushed a little while what happened a few weeks ago before the Kuyou incident...

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Kai was currently taking pictures of students who were passing by but with each attempt he ended up getting pictures of their feet why you ask? Gin needed an extra photographer because he was busy doing his "business" just before he tried to object Gin disappeared with a dust trail.**

 **Moka decided to help Kai while Kurumu and Yukari where arguing . Mizore was keeping her distance from them stalking the young Hero.**

 **" Every time. every time it has to be like this." Kai sighed.**

 **"Oh relax Kai I'm sure you can do it Kai." Moka tried to cheer the boy up.**

 **" Ok Moka I'm sorry, I just wished I knew what Tsukasa-san was. I mean seriously his acting like Kabuto! "Oba-Chan said that To do something you must learn the way of photography is to not drop the sup for the sup can still be perfect" I mean seriously what does that mean!" Kai grumbled trying to imitate to Tsukasa's voice.**

 **Moka then was deep in thought of the question. What was the answer she was curious too also it was a chance for her to pay back all the good deeds he has ever done before in Yokai Academy... and on a Date... the girl blushed even though she wasn't exactly with him but she was with him.**

 **"Tch if only it was like a gun trigger..." Kai muttered looking at the camera. Moka then placed her palm on her chin. Then a lightbulb lit up on her head.**

 **"Hey Kai I think it is like shooting a Trigger because you also need to aim for a specific thing right?" Moka exclaimed jumping a little.**

 **Kai had wide eyes before looking at her he then moved a few feet away from her and raised his camera. "Ok Moka just... pose for me alright.." Kai asked Moka blushing a little. Moka nodded while blushing and did a waving pose with a smile.**

 ***Click***

 **Kai then checked the camera in the screen. He had wide eyes and almost dropped the camera, he was also trembling. He fell on his knees and a worried Moka tended to him.**

 **"It's okay Kai I know you tried your best." She tried to cheer him up, and she heard Kai sniffing a little. Suddenly the sound of singing angel's were heard and they was a spotlight on Kai.**

 **"I...I Did It!" he shouted raising th camera to the sky showing the screen picture. The picture was... Perfection no errors no flash no shade it was the perfect picture of all time (On Kai's Point of View)**

 **Moka's eyes widened for a while until she cheered for him. If he was happy she was to. Meanwhile in her Rosario the Inner-Moka which was sealed just chuckled amused of what had happened. Suddenly Moka and Kai felt three familiar people were sending glares towards them, The two turned around and Kai was Frozen immediately in ice while Moka was being hugged by Yukari who was smiling.**

 **"Moka! Your pose was beautiful I loved it can Kai take a picture of me next!" She exclaimed looking at her in the eyes.**

 **"What are you talking about flat-chest Kai is my destined one so he is destined to take my phone picture!" Kurumu glared at Yukari, this made Yukari glare at her too. Their was a spark between their glares. "Wrong..." The voice of Mizore was heard. Moka, Kurumu and Yukari had their attention towards Mizore's direction** **. "His mine..." Mizore bluntly claimed hugging Kai who was frozen and mumbling to let him go.**

 **Then all hell went lost with 1/2 vs 1 vs 1 battle for Kai . Yukari sided with Moka making it 1/2**

 **Eventually Kai somehow escaped Thanks to Fuson for helping slicing it with his wings. "I'm good just ohhh" Fuson collapsed after helping Kai.**

" **Girls! Girls! Calm down why not all of us take a picture?" Kai calmed them down with an easy way to make them all calm down. All the girls were frozen and they quickly sat at one place smiling like nothing happened. Inner-Moka was chuckling the whole time.**

Infirmary Kai's bed,

"Oh well well looks like the Hybrid is sleeping like sleeping beauty now huh hahahaha! Will be really easy wait hang on Reddish brown hair... Well would you look at that its one of the WANTED Hybrid's life is so nice to me!" The cloaked figure from last time laughed and grabbed Kai's body and planned to escape however Gin was nearby and saw what was going on.

"HEY! What are you doing to Kai!" GIn pointed at him.

"Tch I have been discovered oh well ' _BODY RELEASE!' "_ The figures clothes were cast offed and his body morph to a combination of a wolf and a tiger with its tiger like features on his hand and his eyes looked like a tiger while his head was a wolf his torso had shown his muscles but had some of the tiger fur on its side while its leg looked liked a wolf's

"Time to eat for all my hard work hahahaha!

 **3 minutes later...**

 **BOOM!**

Gin's body which was in his monster form could be flying out of the infarmary. "GAHHH!" he shouted in the sky most of the students around the area just looked at him strangely before the Wolf tiger monster came crashing down with Kai's body on his paws. He released his aura which was pitch black and you could see skulls around it somehow, Without hesitation students began running for their lives afraid of their lives being taken.

"HAHAHA You call yourselves Kajin well nope your just fly annoying flys who always run hahahah now if you excuse me ill be taking your soul and taking this boy hey that rhymed hahaha" he said laughing more. Suddenly his legs were frozen and he was slashed by the back making him drop Kai a yellow blur quickly grabbed him and it diapered and suddenly a pan landed on his head "ARRGHHH WHO DARE'S INTERVENE!" He shouted angered by the sudden attacks.

He then saw 5 people which where Mizore who had here ice claws. Kurumu with her tail and wings out as well as her claws Satoshi wearing the OOO Driver and finally Moka who was carrying Kai and Yukari next to her.

"Who are you and what do you want with Kai!" Kurumu shouted her nails flexed. The ice suddenly turned black and it disappeared. Which brought shock to the 5.

"Seems like you wont simply give me the boy very well then I am Tielf and I am an A Class DESOULES!" they were all shocked a Desoules in Yokai besides Kai what would they do now! Kai was the only Desoulse they ever meet so how are they going to defeat one without Kai's help. Without warning it charged at them . Mizore quickly blocked Tielf"s attack and was thought succefully able to blok it but instead she was sent flying to the sky. Kurumu was next she tried slashing Tielf from his blind side's but he failed to do so making her getting an uppercut from the Desoules. Now Tielf was right in front of the two girls who were protecting Kai. Even if she cant fight with he true form she will protect Kai no matter what. "WELL WELL WELL It seems that your friends are down so why not be good girls and hand him over.."

"NEVER you big excuse for a wolf or a tiger take this!" Yukari shouted as she waved her wand more pails began falling on his head making him growl. Tielf tried swating her but suddenly Satoshi stood in front of her getting hit instead "Urk."

"Hah useless now just die!" he tried stabbing his claw at Moka who quickly shield Yukari. Satoshi tried standing up but he failed. A red blur suddenly appeared and stood in front of the two, protecting them. The strangest thing is his armed looked like a Demons arm with scales and scars on it m. It also had something that looked like an eye behind his palm. Its claws were long and sharp on it shoulder they appeared to be bat like structure like wings on it.

Kurumu slowly stood up along with Mizore when they stood they had gasps and wide eyes. They saw a teen who had reddish brown hair and a hint of silver on his side his eyes were purple but he still wore the clothes when he was in an infirmary. He also had a weird looking arm on him.

Tielf jumped back a few feet and growled at the one who saved his prey. "You Hybrid Trash Your Conscious now I see!"

"Heheh Yes I am also didn't your parents ever tell you not to hurt a lady..." he grinned pointing his monster arm at Tielf.

"Kisama! Who do you think you are!"

"Isn't it obvious I'm just your average passing through Kamen Rider Kai Keidou!" he said doing a stance.

Rider Corner

Le creator: So yeah XT is back also I want to inform you that XT is a very important character for my other fits related to Kamen Rider so please read this.

Inner-Moka: Finally you lazy ass!

Kai: I'm alive yay!

Fuson: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"KAI!" Moka shouted she didn't know how but Kai is awake and he also had some new 'features' to him. Meanwhile inside Moka's Rosario Inner-Moka was smirking. **"It seems when I gave him some of blood it has left some side effects"**

"Why you! You dare defy me half-breed!" Tielf spat out. Kai smiriked before doing a 360 degree roundhouse kick at the Desoulses, which cause the monster to hit a random tree.

"Man... I missed my Desoules powers HAHAHAH! I feel so alive again!" Kai laughed smirking this caused some confusion to the girls. Did he just laughed looking at his opponent squirm? Kai never did that!

"Grrr... You dare try to defeat me! For your information I am-!" Tielf was cut of when Kai held out his hand at him.

"Liar Liar Knight will punish ya... I'm not that stupid... Knight told me everything about the Desoules rankings! Quit with lying what class you are its pointless and stupid. You're just a pathetic C-CLASS Desoules who thinks his strong!" Kai pointed at him the Desoules gaped the half-breed thinks he can talk like that to him!

"Well at least I'm Stronger than you! E-CLASS Desoules you don't even have a body relaese!" It pointed at Kai while standing up.

Kai smirked and casually spreed his arms. "Do I?" He said innocently before he shouted. _'BODY RELEASE'_

Kai was suddenly covered in blood red aura it covered him. It then dissapers to reveal the monster that had defetead Kuyou before except it's wings had turned bloody red as well as his body which was originally black and as does his eyes were still crimson red but it was not soules but filled with power that would scare you. On his hand was a giant broadsword decorated with bat wingsz his chains had also been removed by his wrist and were replaced with wrist guards. Suddenly a giant green eyeball poped out of his chest it then turned to Tielf and glowed.

"Now... Let's Rock!" He announced in Kai's voice. He then charged at the wolf with speed and attacked with his own claws which were made by blood and covered his arms. He slashed at Tielf causing black blood to come out of him. Bevonoc then Kicked him in the stomach followed by multiple strikes at the head.

"Gahhh" Tielf sreeched falling to the ground. But vonoc then headed closer to the Desoules and developed a familiar black ball.

"End of your life..." He said coldly just as he was about to release the ball in a white smoke Bevonoc had turned back to Kai. "Eh?! Oh no I used to much Time now I'm powerless!" He shouted in horror hearing that Tielf sideswiped him making Kai tripped he then jumped on a tree and suddenly he brought up 10 Stone Eyeballs. He then threw it at the ground making it pop. Ten figures appeared they looked almost like humans but their bodies were almost decomposed and they had smiles eyes. This was a LOSOUL they are the humans who have lost their souls when the Desoules ate them their now just some puppets to manipulate.

"Attack him you fools!" Tielf shouted and as told they charged at the Young man.

"HENSHIN!"

 **Taka!**

 **Tora!**

 **Batta!**

 **TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

Satoshi had woke up and henshin just in time to save Kai. He slashed one of the Losouls with his Medaljalibur cutting it in half OOO smirked he didn't know that fighting them would be this easy. But he was wrong just as they were slashed their respective body parts combined with each other making them able to stand again. OOO was shocked Zombies! Really!? He then slashed one in the head and surprisingly it immediately disendegrated in thin air. OOO had a small sweatdrop. Really? That how you kill these things...

Kai was slowly trying to get up with Moka helping him.

"Kai are you okay?" Moka asked while Yukari was tending the girls who had been knocked out. Moka, she was worried for him. He had just taken that blow in his human form.

"Yeah I guess but I can't defeat him my powers are drained also don't worry I'll explain soon all about this right now I need to fight Driver On!... Eh? Oh come on looks like I gotta do this manually..." He muttered after seeing his Driver did not appear suddenly a square shapped zipper opened up and it revlead the Xtra Driver which had a small hole at the card insert part. Kai pondered for a second before taking out Four cards.

"Don't know if it works without the driver but let's do this! Fuson!" He shouted but Fuson didn't appeared instead he came flying towards his face trying to kiss his checks.

"UWWWWAHHHHH I THOUGHT YOU DIED UWAAAAHHHH!" He cried. Fuson was sad that his aibou might be dead now that he see him awake he couldn't control himself. Kai simply grabbed Fuson from his face and place him on the driver part.

 **FUSON DRIVER ON!**

He then placed all the four cards at once making Fuson gasp. "Kai you don't know what will happen if you do that!" Fuson warned him. Kai simply nodded then respond.

"Well you never know if ya never try HENSHIN!" He then flilped the driver sideways and turned it back.

 **HURRICANE/BLIZZARD/STORM/FLAME MODE!**

 **FINAL FUSION RIDE: XT MASTER...**

Just like that all of the element beast appeared and combined with each other turning into a golden orb it combined with Kai and a new armor was formed.

He had the chesplate of Flame Mode with an X logo on his chest surrounded by element markings of Wind, Ice, Lightning and Fire on his chest behind him was a diffrent set of wings, The first one was a Flame Mode wing and the other was a Hurricane mode wing he also had the Storm Mode thrusters behind. His legs where the legs of Storm mode with the claws coming out of it. His left had and right hand were way different the shoulder guad for his right hand was the Fin blade and his arm had the arm armor attachments of Blizzard Mode. The left arm was attached with the Storm mode arm armor like the right but the shoulder guard was replaced with a claw facing upword of the armor guard. Meanwhile his helmet had changed instead of a Straight black visor his head had a look of Decade with the card like fins but this was the one when Decade was in Decade Complete form only the card was the XT Rider card. His eyes where blue instead.

"Kamen Rider XT Master Form..." M-XT muttred to himself then out of nowhere a few cards flew out of his card case and formed into a weapon. It was a long staff with a Dragon head acting as decoration for the blade while the blade was instead claws the cloud of the staff was whirlte mixed with blue and the middle of the staff was a shield acting as where specifically XT would place his hand. The bottom of the staff was a small sword blade. This was XT Master Form's weapon the Master Staff.

(Play BGM: Skillet Hero)

As M-XT grabbed the staff he slowly walk towards the Losouls he simply attacked them with swing of his weapon making them explode into flames. 3 More Losouls where left and OOO was standing in front. He then took out the Medaljalibur and placed three cell medal into the blade. The blade then announced.

 **TRIPLE SCANNIG CHARGE!**

"Seiya!" He slashed and Energy slash at them making them split to two then normal after that exploding. Tielf was either humiliated or scared the half-breed had a weird tech that could help him fight without transforming but the question was how? How can a lowly Half-breed get a power like that.

M-XT then looked at Tielf on the tree and with the StormBoosters and the wings, in flash of light he punched him out of the tree with and explosive punch. Tielf fell to the ground holding his chest in pain as he tried to get up his legs were frozen solid as he tried to melt him. The ice sent electrical sparks at him.

"Ahhhhh why why do you have this power?! I was never informed of this what are you!" Tielf demanded for answers pointing at M-XT.

M-XT took a card with all the elements in a circle. "Me? I'm just your average passing through Kamen Rider... Remember that!" As he said that a compartment in the shield guard opened up and the card flew right into the compartment. Just as it answered Fuson announced.

 **FINAL FUSION ATTACK RIDE! XT MASTER...**

All four holgraphic like elemental beast appeared beside M-XT he then thrust his weapon towards Tielf with the elemental beast attacking through his body. Tielf then turned black and muttred his last words "Curse you Kamen Rider..." With that his body burned and turned into nothing but dust. M-XT nodded to himself before turning back only to get his face hugged by Kurumu's breast.

"KAI! I WAS SO WORRIED! I KNEW THAT YOU WERE MY DESTINED ONE BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T KISS YOU! YOU WOULD BE ASLEEP FOREVER!" She cried with tears OOO sweatdropped while Fuson cursed. Mizore then came and froze Kurumu.

"No I was the one that kissed him..." M-XT slowly got himself out of Kurumu's breast and detached the driver throwing it away. As it was on the ground Fuson quickly flew of and the driver exploded into flames. With that XT was back to normal and he had a very pissed of look.

"Seriously? You kissed me excuse me but I don't think so because I didn't tell you kissed me both of you were just fighting..." Kai frowned a d both girls looked down in shame. Kai then looked to Moka and asked "Moka how did you do it?" Moka blinked. "Oh what I meant was how did you calm me down when I was in my monster form?" Moka then blushed instantly the moment he said monster form she remembered their kiss...

"Umm I just uhh... Umm..."Moka tried to say something but she couldn't until Kai interrupted.

"I don't know what happen since I forgot but thank you." Kai smiled the girls heard this and Yukari asked.

"Kai what do you mean?" Yukari asked curious.

"Oh when I got my memories back I lost some but that was when I was in my monster form..." Kai replied petting her head she blushed one of her idols had just petted her head this has never happened before.

Unknown to the two Kurumu and Mizore had sparks in their eyes with greedy smirks. Kurumu then ran to Kai and asked "So you don't remember anything weird... Like losing something?"

"Well I did loose the Prototype Xtra Driver but I'm good I guess I think I didn't lose anything but that I guess." Kai replied pondering to himself. Mizore was the next one to ask.

"So you don't remember anything when Moka calmed you down?"

"She calmed me down and I fainted right?" Kai replied with confusion why were there asking him this questions.

Both Kurmu and Mizore were shouting Hooorayyyy in their minds but then they noticed both of them were thinking the same thing. They stared at each other and sparks fly. Moka was frowning even if Kai was OK he had forgotten something very special his and her first kiss. She had hoped that when Kai woke up he would become her boyfriend and she would become his girlfriend but fate thought otherwise.

"Am I seriously chopped liver now... -_-'." Satoshi sweatdropped after changing back from OOO. Meanwhile Kai was looking at the broken driver and found that the card case was still in good condition. He smiled and pocketed it in his... Wait where is his shirt.

 **(15 minutes later)**

Kai and the gang was currently sitting in his dorm room and Vin was laying on the couch shuddering at the sight of Kai. It was like he was already in XT Storm mode but 10 times worst. Kai was eating some cookies normally but this time he did the unexpected he drank tomato juice which surprised Moka making her Inner self thought it was just another side effect.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning then so please listen carefully... Especially you Fuson and Gin there ain't gonna be any Perverted scenes...

"Dang it!"

"OK, Eons ago before, Death or the Grim repears. They we're the Desoules a very strange race of Special monsters made by Kami. It was once told that they had the power to take Souls of any living being and either place the soul in itself or another living being because of their abilities they instructed by God to become Death and the Grim reapers at that time. However the Desoules defied God and were sealed but in the near future they were freed from there eternal slumber and began plotting to take over the world. Thankfully an unkown young warrior stood up to Desoules and defeated them. However the did not succeed so whatsoever he was not strong enough so he had created something called the Reapers a race of humans with powers that can rival the Desoules and so the battle between the two races continued for days, months, years, centuries. Reapers are special because they can live over a hundred thousand years. For a time the Desoules committed a truce with the Reapers as both Races were at the edge of extinction. However a Reaper had other plans it assassinate several of their kin and ate their flesh in attempt to be a god since the Desoules were Death before. Seeing this action hell broke loose the Desoules ended the lives of the Reapers. Some were killed. Taken as slaves or were hiding. Even if the Desoules and Reapers were Rivals they were a few who decided to live in peace and Coexist with the humans creating half-breeds like me." Kai told them the story of his race. Everyone gapped who knew Kai was this knowlageble.

"So wait you got your memories back?" Yukari asked with some excitement.

"Yes of course, Now moving on." Kai answered politely then drank his tomato juice.

"The Desoules are S-Class Yokai were Miss Nekomone had told us however the truth is the desoules are devided to 6 classes. Royal class, S-Class, A-Class, B-Class, C-Class and E-Class. E-Class Desoules are the half breed kind. C-Class are the Desoules with insectoid features on their main form . An example is Tielf if you have noticed he just looked like a lion wearing wolf clothes or something like that. Oh and no offense Gin. B-Class have animals their main as their main form like Tielf. Now A-class are almost similar having animlas as their main form but their main forms are more focused on the big ones like and elephant, dinousour, rhino and etc." Kai then took another bite of his cookie.

"So are you E-Clasd and if you were how did you defeat Girlf earlier um other than transforming." Kurumu asked her destined one. If they were gonna get married she needed to tell her child about the history of their family.

"Ah now that is a question I'm going to answers soon. Now S-Class Desoules are rare they have one supernatural form on either one of their forms but still having one of their forms and animal. S-Class desoules are considered to be on par with vampires and thought to be mistakenly one of them since their powers are somewhat similar. They were also a few of desoules who do have vampire forms." This caught Moka's attention from the gossip she heard everyone in school thought Kai was some of nd of vampire even though he was just wearing armor but honestly now that Kai got his memories back he was acting a little bit more like a vampire then a human...

"So that means your an S-Class Desoules?" Gin asked. He was scared but shocked looks like he has some half cousins with the desoules gene as S-Class Desoules Yokai.

"Yes and No. You see I am a Demon Bat Desoules." He said that as his wings sprouted. "The E-Class have only one type of Desoules due to them having human blood in them but now you see I maybe counted as an E-Class but my forms say otherwise however..."

"But what?"

"My Desoules form can only last for a few minutes and after using that 'Full Body Relase' my powers are drained only for a few minutes but I can't use my 'Full Body Release' until tomorrow." Kai again replied with his wings folding back.

"Oh yeah Kai what about the Royal Class?" Moka asked realizing that kai had forgotten one class to talk about. Kai was silent until he answered.

"Best you not know..." he said looking away from the girls. Kai then walked towards his bedroom but was stopped by Mizore's ice which froze his legs.

"Kai wait..." Mizore uttered. She was worried the boy she had stalked had suddenly changed were was that smile? We're was that determination?...We're was Kai?

"... You don't have to worry..." Kai said as he looked at the girls with his usual smile."I just got my memories back I didn't change at all just a little shock to know who I was that's all well bye!" Kai said as Fuson got his legs of the ice. With that Kai entered the room and headed to bed.

After he left Satoshi broke the ice. "Well my job is done here I'll be back after summer... Don't tell anyone I'm cutting school..." He said as he noticed his watch was at 6:05:55 PM he then took out a weird train pass with a black casing and a weird card inside it, he then waited at Kai's dorm room entrance. As time hit 06:06:06 PM he opened the door with his hand holding the pass and a starange train inside a dessert could be seen.

"Seiya" he said as he entered the area and shut the door. Everyone was jawdropping did he just that and what the wha?!

Yukari then quickly opened the door to see nothing but the hallways of his dorm.

"OK now that you don't see everyday" Gin said.

Rider Corner:

Le creator: What doesn't kill ya makes you're stronger yahhh that also for me I'm begging you review and or favourite this fic in the next few chapters its gonna be interesting.

Miss Le creator: Please read it or I will hunt all of you down...

Le Creator: And then we can get married right?

Miss Le Creator: Eh what was hey uh no um...

Le creator: Yahh I thought so well seya later!

Rider Database

XT Master form: This form allows XT to use all four elementel forms. It also allows him to use fusion attack like using Ice and heating it to water or combing thunder and fire to make shock explosives. This armor still has many secrets that nobody knows but one day the full extent of the form will be showed soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer vacation had officially begun and Miss Nekonome had proposed for the Newspaper Club to go to the human world. Kai actually liked the idea, wanting to return to the human world for awhile now. Still, as efficient as the bus was, Kai wanted to give his friends and teacher all the comforts of home when they travelled so he had called Rika and Kurai to see if they could give them a ride. How you ask you see.

Using Fuson, Kai had sent messages to his friends and teacher, asking them to meet up with him at a specific location. They all wondered what was going on. Well, not all of them. Fuson knew why they were in this large clearing which was far from the school.

"Keidou-kun, why did you call us here?" the cat woman teacher asked curiously.

"And why did you invite them?" Kurumu asked, referring to the other girls. She was hoping that Kai had only called her.

"Well, we're all going to the human world and even though we planned to take the bus, I think we should ride in comfort," stated Kai grinning.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Gin.

Kai smiled mysteriously before turning to Fuson.

"Father were ready!" the bird shouted

"Everyone, you might wanna take a few steps back," advised Kai. After knowing the human/desoules forr so long, they took his words seriously, and stepped back a few steps.

Suddenly, the ground behind exploded and there was a a bright light. When the dust cleared, everyone (save for Kai and Fuson) just stared with their jaws dropped, speechless.

It was a small cafe with a big signboard that said "MAGI CAFE!" it looked like any normal cafe save for its decorations of stars, sparklez and other things related to magic.

Suddenly a man in a green sweater with blonde hair and black eyes wearing black sweatpants kicked the door and was smiling happily.

"Fuson! you finally called me dad!" this was Kurai. Kamen Rider Hunter. Fuson simply flew towards him and slapped him with his wings.

"Nope" he then flew inside the shop leaving Kurai touching his face with tears. Kai then walked towards him an patted his back.

"Don't worry man I'm sure uh he will come to.." Kai assured him.

"Fuson I'm your creator! How could ya! Eh?" he cursed before noticing the others. "Oh where are my manners you must be Kai's friends! I welcome you to my home, Magi Cafe! My name is Kurai Akojou the assistant manager of this fine cafe." he then stepped away from the door. "Should we introduce each other inside." he said as he lead them in.

 **(Inside Magi Cafe)**

"Ah now that introductions are set I'm sure Rika is awake now." as he said that a magic circle apperead and shock everyone except Kai. A girl with black hairsmiling with violet eyes appeared wearing a maid costume which were oddly mixed with the colour red,blue,green and yellow.

"Hello! Moka-san, Kurumu-san, Yukari-chan, Mizore-san & Nekomone-sensei! its nice to meet you all Kai told me about you!" she greeted the girls smiling which creepers the girls out little how can Kai tell her everything he rarely uses his phone to contact his human friends (Mostly Riders).

A sound of the classic shocking piano tune could be heard. We then found Fuson was playing it. "Creepy..." he said in a mock like horrified tune.

"Oh yeah let me explain Rika is a Witch so she has umm ways to find out things..." Kai said sweatdropping.

"Wait your really a Witch!" Yukari's eyes glowed someone who was like her a Witch! in front of her! "Well more or less but lets get along Yukari-chan!" Rika smilled holding Yukari's hand with the little girl smiling too.

Suddenly Kai eyes turned Orange and he had lion like fangs and and a small part of his hair had turn orange which were oddly his side burns.

"I have come!" he shouted to himself before walking towards the yokai girls. "Well Hello ladies mind if I reel you in because I think your beautiful sweet thang?" he said making them all blush.

"Wait what?!" Gin blinked his eyes. Kai was never a flirt what happened and he was also acting like he didn't recognize anyone.

"Oh ah blue haired girl you are well developed I must say would you llike to go out with me hmm?" he flirted with Kurumu which made the teen girls angryteen at both of them. Kurmu blushed madly while inside the Rosario Inner-Moka grunted. Mizore just clutched her fists.

"Oh no Please you don't have to be jealous of her losers instead..." he then flipped a Random table and then placed his foot on it. "My strength has made you cry!" he then took out a small tissue out of no where and threw a bunch of it at them. "Wipe it with this Hahahahahahaha!" he laughed.

 **TAZER ARM ON!**

Suddenly Kurai's arm turned into an armed shaped tazer he then tazed Kaiser shocking him until an orange like being exited from his body. Kaiser fainted while the being which was fully orange and half yellow with orange eyes with a tiger mane and a crown liked horn with claws on his arm and legs and with a hesitate that wazzup shaped like an X. It also looked lion like judging from its appearance.

"Ah Nani! ah Kurai come on I was having a moment there! Ah Never mind helo folks I'm Vyratourus Kai's personal Imagin partner!" the now named Vyratourus waved. Kai's friends gawked this is one of the kajin Kai had fought before with his mentor. They had got the information from Moka but did not expect this was an Imagin.

"Yeah well long story you girls and I'm sorry who are you again mister." Vyratourus ask Gin.

"That's easy I'm Kai's Senpai G-" Before he could finish his reply Rika suddenly butted in. "Your the perverted were wolf!" As she said that Gin's eyes turned pale which made the girls smirk except Moka & Miss Nekomone.

"Well you should get to your Rooms were departing now and Kaito needs some rest the shock must've hurt him badly so upstairs are the bedrooms don't worry there are plenty of rooms for everyone." Kurai suggested while carrying Kai's Unconscious body on his back upstairs.

The next morning we found Kai bathing in the bathroom. Each room was equipped with one so he didn't have to worry about taking up someone's time. He knew he wasn't the first one up, but at the moment he didn't really care. He was just relaxing in the middle of his bath. Today was looked like it would be a good day. Like getting tapered and possessed by Vyratourus good thing Fusion explained everything that happen he is still having trouble on if he should tell Kurai what happen to the Proto Xtra Driver he would freak out because he loves his creations including Fuson if he might add. Now there was another big problem now that he knows who he was... who he is he doesn't know what the future holds his only regret was to see everyone in his house gone because of the raid and Arisa-

"Kai I'm coming in!" Kurumu's voice suddenly called in a sing-song tone interrupting Kai who was deep in thought.

"Eh!" Kai cried. He desperately scrambled for his towel so to avoid being seen. "Kurumu-san…matte! Don't!"

"Ohayo!" Kurumu cheered as she stepped into the bathroom without shame. Kurumu thought he might have died of a nosebleed if she stepped any closer.

Kurumu was completely bare save for the white towel which ended just at mid-thigh. She was holding it shut herself, but it made her breasts seem just a little bit more noticeable. Her skin was also a vibrant pink with a smile on her face.

"Kurumu-sa-!" Kai cried before the girl in front of him rushed up to him and silenced him.

"Shhh!" she hissed. "No one knows I'm here!"

"Bu-bu-but…why?" Kai trembled. He desperately tried to look Kurumu in the face since it would have been inappropriate to see her anywhere else in her condition.

"I wanted to see you, silly," Kurumu smiled. "Just you and me by ourselves. I figured what's a more romantic place than here?"

"Uh uh," Kai nervously uttered.

"Also, I want to thank you for letting us into your home," Kurumu smiled as she gentle clasped Wataru's hand in her own. Inching closer, she was almost nose-to-nose with the startled young man. "What better way to thank my Destined One than to give him all that I am?"

"Nani!" Kai gulped as Kurumu brought his hand closer to her towel-covered chest.

From the furo, bubbles began to appear in the surface. There was also a straw sticking from the water making sounds one would expect to hear from someone breathing through it. The water sloshed for a moment before the surface broke and someone stepped out.

"Kai " this waterlogged person mumbled.

"GYAAAHHH!" both Kai and Kurumu cried in shock as they backed away from the tub.

As the person came out of the water, they managed to get a good look at her. It was in fact Mizore donned in a school swimsuit. She looked a little soggy from sitting in the water so long, and she didn't look too pleased about the situation.

"I knew keeping an eye on you was a good idea," she frowned. She then waved her arm and ice swept across the room and up Kurumu's legs, effectively pinning her.

"Hey!" the irate succubus cried out.

"Eh?" Kai trembled as cold air went through the room. He attempted to stand up, but ice hands suddenly sprouted up and captured him. He trembled from the sudden cold as Mizore stepped out of the tub and began to straddle Kai's waist.

"Summer trips are big romantic opportunities," Mizore explained as she took her lollipop out of her mouth. "I can't let this chance at Kai-Kun's love pass."

Leaning in close, she prepared to kiss Kai. Before she could actually do the deed, the door to the bathroom slipped open.

"Stop right there!" Yukari cried as she dashed inside, fully clothes thankfully. However, her dramatic entrance was ruined when she slipped on a bar of soap which had skidded across the floor. "Ahh!"

Falling forward, she grabbed the first thing she could. In this case, it turned out to be Kurumu's towel. The Succubus cried in shock as her only means of covering herself was taken away, leaving her charms to be seen by everyone.

Kai passed out on the spot.

Kurai was walking towards Kai's room, aiming to wake him up for breakfast. It was his job since Rika cooked and Vyratourus was setting plates and spoons on the table he would never understand that imagin it had multiple personalities. The cat woman and the perverted wolf were up so it was up to Kurai to get the others.

Turning a corner towards Kai's room, he suddenly saw Mizore dash out with a swimsuit on while struggling to get her clothes back on. Kurai blinked as she dashed by, wondering what the hell had just happened.

"Get back here!" Kurumu shouted angrily as she dashed after Mizore, clad in her underwear and struggling to get the rest of her clothes on. Yukari was following her and giggling like she had seen the funniest thing in the world.

"I'll get you!" Kurumu shrieked. "You made Kai see me naked before I was ready! You ruined our moment!"

Kurai sighed and rubbed his temple, "He's going to be like an anime character.."

After Kai managed to recover, he'd come out of his bathroom and put on some Newclothes! He wore a white t-shirt with a blue vest, black jeans and shoes. In addition he wore a White scarf on his neck. Right now he was obviously thinking if it was really a good idea to let the others know about Magi Cafe in the first place. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were sure taking advantage of the fact by using it as a place to seduce him.

Most guys his age would've killed (literally) for a chance to be with some of the prettiest girls in Yokai Academy but he wasn't like them. The girls were his friends, not prizes, but they were treating him like some kind of prize.

Rika and Kurai managed to calm down Mizore and Kurumu before a fight broke out. They really didn't want to have to clean up after the last time a fight broke within the walls.

There was a knock at his door and Kai cringed, hoping it wasn't Kurumu trying to seduce him or Mizore stalking him again. "Come in," he said and the door opened to reveal Moka wearing her uniform shirt and skirt but without her blazer jacket. "Good morning, Kai-kun," she smiled serenely. Kai gazed at her for a moment before looking away, hiding his blush.

"Good morning, Moka-san," he said.

"Did something happen?" she asked, concerned.

"Um..." What could he say? "Not really."

"Well, I wish to tell you that my Inner Self has been speaking to me," said Moka, fingers on her rosario. "She wishes to fight you."

Kai whirled around, staring wide eyed at Moka. "She does?"

"The fight with Kuyou left her unsatisfied since she was not unsealed to deal with it. She wishes to fight you, in your Desoules Form."

"Moka-san, you know I can't fight you, either of you," he told her. "I lo-like you too much... as a friend..." He'd been about to say love but managed to correct himself.

Moka understood why he said that. She approached him, hands on his shoulders, "I know. You're far too kind." She bit her lower lip. "May I…?"

Kai sighed and removed his scarf. This had become a routine for them. Moka just loved the taste of his blood. "Be my guess."

"Thank you," she said, standing on the tips of her toes and then biting onto his neck. Kai hissed at the pain of her fangs penetrating the skin but relaxed. His hands came up to her waist.

When she was done, she looked into his eyes and the both just seemed to freeze as they gazed into at each other. So much had happened since they first met. They'd become good friends and probably something even more…

Their faces inched closer together, their eyes slowly closing as they leaned in to…

Suddenly, Fuson and Vyratourus barged into the room, causing both teens to jump apart. "Oi, Kai! Breakfast is ready."

"Come on, K! It's time to go! You too Moka-Chan!" said Vyratourus cheerfully.

"H-hai," nodded Kai hiding his blush. Moka was also trying not to blush as well.

Breakfast was a silent affair, for two reasons. Kurai had warned the girls (Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore) that even if they were guests in this cafe, they were to behave themselves less they wanted to be launched out of Magi Cafe and up in the border of space time continuim. Also, Kai and Moka were trying to avoid looking at each other.

'What nearly happened?' Kai wondered. 'I tried to…did I really want to kiss….' His eyes glanced over to the pink-haired vampire. 'I did. I really wanted to kiss Moka-san. Forgive me Arisa but I almost did."

Moka had already been coming to terms with how she felt for Kai. She indeed loved him, more than just a friend, but it was difficult for her to show it, especially with the other girls vying for his attention. He was also unable to act on his feelings to. 'Maybe I was being too forceful. Maybe it was just the smell of his blood…' she tried to reason with herself about the near-tender moment they'd shared and the almost-kiss even if they has but the boy did not remmber he had already done it.

Also, she was worried about her Inner Self. Moka-sama felt challenged by Kai's Desoules form Bevonoc and wanted to see how she faired against Kai's full power. Moka really didn't want to fight her best friend but her Inner Self could be really persuasive. Thank goodness the seal was strong and only Kai could remove it.

They glanced at each other once more before averting their eyes. Meanwhile, Miss Nekonome, Kurai and Rika were discussing that they should stop at the beach to relax before going into the city. It wasn't Kai's hometown but it was still a good place to start their summer vacation.

Magi Cafe appeared on an empty beach to take a rest after moving underground for a whole night. . Its doors opened and revealed the ones who wanted to go to the

The store then glowed before it transformed into a beach side restaurant Rika had to stay in there to taKeitaro care of the store.(Basicly its the beach cafe from the Anime squid girl.) However if Vyratourus left the store he would be sand thank goodness Magi Cafe was magical.

"So you aren't afraid of the human world at all?" asked Yukari as she and Kurumu stood in the water with a beach ball.

Yukari was wearing an orange swimsuit which had frills on it. Even though she was ready to play in the water, she hadn't removed her hat. Kurumu was wearing a simple black bikini with a flower designs on it. She had hoped it would catch Kai's attention better than the last one.

"No," Kai answered as he received a volley from Yukari. "I was raised in the human world all my life. I'm not really afraid of humans." He was wearing dark blue trunks with the XT logo at its side.

"That's amazing!" Yukari smiled while Kurumu took the next volley. "With the power of XT on your side, I'll bet you aren't afraid of anything!"

"I wouldn't say that," Kai chuckled.

"Besides," Moka spoke up from her volley, "Kai doesn't use XT on humans."

"Exactly," added Kurai. "XT is to be used to protect humans." He volleyed the ball back to Yukari with a smile. The older man was wearing green swimming trunks. "Most of the time..." he quietly whispered.

Moka herself was wearing a white one-piece bathing suit. Thanks to the card Kai gave her he was able to swim in water. Kai couldn't help but stare at her when he first saw her in it.

Down the beach a little, Miss Nekonome was at Magi Cafe in a pink swimsuit that left her stomach exposed. She managed to hide her tail, but her hair still looked like she had cat ears on her head.

"Um…are you going to order miss?" Vyratourus asked. "The fish you're looking at is raw."

"That's okay," Miss Nekonome purred. "I like raw better."

Gin was amusing himself with his camera, taking pictures of the scenery. Of course, sneaking bikini shots of all the girls certainly helped lift his mood.

"Another one for the record," he snickered as he aimed to get a photo of Moka's cleavage.

POW!

Gin fell to the sand as he dropped his camera, groaning in pain. Behind him, Mizore was in a purple halter top and shorts that matched her hair. A volleyball rolled to her side, returning from its sudden journey into the back of Gin's head.

"Don't be a pervert," she warned coldly.

"Right…right…ow," Gin groaned.

"Hmm?" Kai uttered he felt something strange is heading towards them.

"What is it Kai-sama Yukari asked. His bat ears popped up and his eyes widened he quickly pushed Kurumu and Yukari from the water. As he did it just in time because something had crashed there.

"Of all days it had to be today eh?" Kai uttered annoyed while turning his right and left arm into his Desoules form part while a sword produce by blood appeared.

From the water a figure arose it appeared to have a sharks face and fin while having a bulls body it also had thick skin and was holding a giant hammer. "Yo yo yo DJ BullShark in the house homie so lets jet bruh!" He announced swinging his hammer.

"It would be my pleasure Yahh!" Kai charged into the water jumping up for a downwards stab But BullShark was able to block it with his massive Hammer. Kai then produced a Data aura blast and it was shot at BullShark's Head however.

*Chomp*

"That's a Spicy Meatball!" BullShark exclaimed Kai's eyes widened before he was knocked back by the hammer and was send crashing to the ground leaving him in bruises.

"Kuso..." He grunted trying to stand up.

"Kai!" Moka quickly tended him Kai then saw the Rosario glowing he then chuckled.

"I guess your right Inner-Moka you need to fight to right... ok!" he said and quickly pulled her Rosario as a swarm of bats apperead and surrounded Moka. The bats then dispersed and Inner-Moka had taken outer Moka's place.

"Well its a good thing your not that stupid Keidou but still I want that fight one way or another." she smirked before turning her attention towards BullShark in the water before turning to Kai who had just placed the Water Moka card in front of her Rosario golden aura surrounded her before she charged BullShark with a "Know Your Place Kick" and was then was with rapid punches and kicks. BullShark staggerd back grunting before he jumped in the air and threw Losouls eyes on the ground making them spawn. Kurumu,Mizore,Yukari and Gin were prepared to fight but Rika suddenly butter in.

"Ara this things look like Ghouls ill think I will join you guys!" Rika chirped before placing a ring on her left finger and placed it on her belt which looked like a weird hand shaped belt.

 _ **Driver On! Please!**_

Her belt then turned into the WizarDriver before she flipped the belt to the side.

 _ **Shabodobie touch to henshin!**_

 _ **Shabodobie touch to henshin!**_

 _ **Shabodobie touch to henshin!**_

The Driver sang until she wore another ring but on her Right finger it was a red gem like ring. She then flipped its top side down making it look like it was a Riders Head. She then placed the ring in front of the Driver.

 _ **Flame Please!**_

She then placed her left hand towards her left before a magic circle covered in flames went through her creating an armor.

Her armor looked similar to Kamen Rider Wizards armor except for a few things. She was wearing a Witches hat and the yellow part of here mask wad instead white the dragon emblem on her shoulder had been Replaced with the emblem of a Dragons roar.

"Ahayo watashi Kamen Rider Witch! Saa Playtime Daa!" Witch announced herself before charging in against the Losouls with punches and kick with the Students of Yokai academy joining too.

"Oh my! What am I gonna do!" Miss Nekomone panicked she hid under the table which made Vyratourus sweatdrop.

As Inner-Moka was fighting against BullShark on land. BullShark's Physical ability had somehow risen which made the girl shocked to how quickly his strength has improved.

Kai grunted. "Dang it I knew there was a reason he was called BullShark this guy has the parts of a Bull and a shark." He grimaced identifying the Enemy. "It seems like his physical abilities increases in the dry land while his speed and agility increases in the water."

Kurai then helped Kai stand up. "Nice observation but why aren't you joining the frayattic XT?" Kurai asked which catched everyone's attention including Moka but they suddenly remembered something "Well I don't lose anything except the Proto-XTra Driver." It hit them his Driver was gone without it he could not transform into XT!

"Kurai the truth is I..." Kai tried to explain but he stopped Kai from continuing with his hand. He then took out a suit case either the XT logo on it and gave it to Kai.

"Don't worry it was supposed to explode because you finally got the last upgrade for XT now if you break this one ill be mad..." he smiled. Which made Kai grinned with crimson red eyes.

He opened the suitcase and it revealed two items a black gun which looked similar to the DIEndriver. The other item looked like the DecaDriver except its circle visor plate was instead tinted blue and the rider logo's that surrounded the visor plate. Kai took out both weapons. Placing the buckle on his waist, The belt formed and it produced a leather gun holister on his right side. It was similar to Garen's gun Holister except it was black and had the XT logo instead. On his left side was a deck case.

Kai then placed the gun in the holister while taking a card from the deck. The card look similar to the cards that Kai had but this one had a different rider on it it had a D shaped tilted visor inside what appears to be look like a " * " on middle part of the " * " was a small yellow part. The colour of the visor was the red while the mouth guard was silver.

"Let Rock, on this new stage!" Kai opened the driver then placed the card in the driver excitedly.

 _ **KAMEN RIDE!**_

Suddenly 3 transparent holographic like armor appeared in front of him in the colours of Red,Green and Blue. The holograms moved around in front of him from middle to left, left to right and right to middle. Kai then closed the driver back.

 _ **XT**_

The holograms then collided with Kai and formed a grayish silver armor before five cards flew put of the Driver and combined with his head making the fins for the " * " and also giving its color the armor looked similar to Decade and DIEnd except for a few things firstly the color javelin been flipped with the black part turned Dark blue and the side parts black instead his torso had white lines coming from the left arm and right arm. Above his belt was a armor like 4 pack acting as a decoration for the armor the wrist guard and the foot armor were the same except they were red coloured. Below his belt was the white coloured part which Decade had but this one was instead red yet again. XT eyes glowed before he slowly walked towards BullShark.

 **(Play BGM Crowds from Gatchaman Crowds full version)**

Suddenly all the Losouls charged towards XT instead making him to simply click his tongue. They all charged him from all sides, Every charge towards him he always does a counter attack. XT then pulled out the gun and a card from his belt when he pulled out the gun from the Holister the driver announced.

 _ **RIDER GUNNER!**_

He then placed the card inside the driver before pushing it forwards like DIEnd.

 _ **ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**_

The Gun Showed the name of the card and The Rider of the attack which was obviously XT. He shot a barrage of shots laughing in joy while pulling the trigger.

 **(BGM Pause)**

Kurai then walked towards the group who were fighting the Losouls until just recently.

"Kurai!" Rika hugged Kurai, With that Kurai patted the young teenage masked riders head.

"Kurai-san... What has happened to Kai that isn't XT!?" Kurumu asked with Mizore nodding. Gin gulped once more again know its a million times worst when he felt Kai's aura in that new armor.

"Yeah even though now he looks much cooler!" Yukari added or complimented.

"Wow I guess he didn't tell you guys eh? well this is the Real and the True XT. You see it took me a year to build that belt from decoding both the DecaDriver and the DIEndDriver and also installing Kai's style of fighting in that belt. Before that belt was created I created the Proto-Xtra Driver which was meant to test his skills and abilities and that was also the driver Kai woreday in Yokai." He explained to the group making them nod in understanding.

"But Why didn't Kai used that driver instead?" Mizore for the first time actually asked.

Kurai stayed silent for awhile. "Woman are you stupid! of course I'm not gonna let him use my greatest invention just to go to some school!" This made everyone but Rika fall Anime style. Kurai then chuckled. "Hahahahahahaha I'm kidding the True reason is because..." Kurai didn't get to finish when Rika suddenly changed her left ring while flipping the driver once more.

 _ **Lupachi Magic Touch To go!**_

 _ **Lupachi Magic Touch To go!**_

 _ **Lupachi Magic Touch To go!**_

The Driver sangle and Rika scanned the ring.

 _ **Big Please!**_

A red magic circle appeared and she placed her hand through it making her hand gigantic through the other side. She then equated one Losoul who tried sneak up on Kurai. This adept everyone stared at her in shocked.

"Don't worry its Dead now!" she chirped happily.

"Ok... as I was saying, Because XT needed another upgrade but I didn't want to risk using this upgrade on the XTDriver. So instead I needed Kai to use it on the Proto-Xtra Driver." He continued his explanation.

"But how are you able to place the upgrade on the XTDriver if Kai had the Proto-Xtra Driver?" Yukari asked the man. She was fascinated with what the man had done.

"Easy, Fuson." The all raised an eyebrow to that answer. "You see every time Kai uses a Fusion Ride Fuson would always go to my location and upload the data and I would always give him cards he would need to use." He continued.

"So that mean's..."

"Yes I gave him his elemental cards so get could use them as well as the Final attack for each element." Kurai answered whole looking back at XT

 _ **(Resume BGM)**_

XT then yawned in boredom shooting at the worthless Losouls before suddenly they formed into one giant Losouls the size of The incredible Hulk! (In Avengers Tower... Hulk: Achoo... What there is only one Hulk! Hulk Smash!)

"Whoh did you work out or something Cuz." He pulled out another card which showed XT shooting a giant energy blast. He then placed it the Rider Gunner.

 _ **ATTACK RIDE:**_

 _ **3!**_

"Cuz I have been too!" He chuckled evily.

 _ **2!**_

"So do me a favour and..."

 _ **1!**_

"DIE!"

 _ **BAZOOKA BLAST!**_

He then shot a giant energy shot aimed directly at the Losouls head which hit it making it explode!

 **BOOM!**

 **(End BGM)**

XT then chuckled once more which actually suprised Inner-Moka. Her Outer self was right he was acting more like a vampire why does she feel this strange feeling in her...

While Moka was distracted BullShark took a chance and held her from behind it slowly choked her with his arm which made her hard to breath. XT notice this and inside his helmet his eyes turned purple again.

"Huh? Eh! Moka!" he quickly ran towards her holding his Rider Gunner.

"Stop right there Half-Breed!" BullShark shouted at him. XT stopped across Moka who was held captive by BullShark.

"Let her go!" XT shot back which made the Desoules chuckle.

"I ain't gonna do that unless you come with me!" BullShark answered pointing at the Rider who pointed to himself in confusion.

"Me? Why me?" XT asked as he didn't understand what was going on.

"Queen has returned she wishes to see you if you come nobody will die well for know at least..."

"Queen!? No way how is this possible the last King and Queen died with no offspring at all how can they be a new queen! It's impossible!"

"But she has the Queens mark! And her new Law is way better we get to eat souls whenever we want haha! Either your coming with me or see goes caput!"

XT stared at BullShark for a while before he threw the Rider Gunner in the air. BullShark quickly looked to the sky to look at what get was planning to do growing his gun. But he didn't notice this.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: X-X-XT!**

He then kick the Desoules in the face making it release Inner-Moka XT then jumped towards his Rider Gunner and a large X formed on BullShark.

"This is my Encore Song..." XT announced with a giant T-Shaped energy blast forming on the Rider Gunner.

"X to T Finish!" He announced shooting at the X mark. Making the T blast collide with the X and made an XT sign on his head before he exploded.

"Know your place..." XT announced when he landed back on the ground.

"Quite interesting XT you have become more powerful than ever I'm honestly quite impressed..." Inner-Moka commented the Rider which made him blush a little.

"Kai are you alright!" Kurumu shouted running towards him.

"Oh no worries I'm-" He didn't get to finish when Kurumu shoved his face between her breasts.

"Don't worry Kai of your hurt I get you!" she exclaimed at XT who was having a hard time to breath between the two round soft spots. This angled Yukari and Mizore. While Inner-Moan just snorted.

XT quickly pulled out a card and placed it in his Driver.

 _ **ATTACK RIDE: INVISIBLE!**_

"Eh where did Kai go!" Kurumu cried out loud.

Meanwhile with XT he was currently next to Kurai grunting.

"Kai I suspected that some Yokai would be able to find you so I had installed a cloaking device in the driver so no Yokai or uh Desoules will be able to find you well from afar though but if you make eye to eye or physical contact they will find put who you are so be careful." Kurai whispered quietly so only XT could hear him.

"Sometimes its a bit creepy that you know thongs that happened to me. But I know Fuson was the one who told you." XT then wondered to who knows where while the girls were still looking for him.

"Kai where are you!"

 **(Unknown location.)**

A female figure which face covered by darkness. Was sitting on a throne hearing the report of the mission to capture Kai Keidou.

"Your Highness BullShark is dead and are trackers have lost the location of his position what shall we do!" one of the Desoules who was sent to inform her of the news.

"It seems like Kai won't end the show that easily... Typical find him now... No matter how long it takes." she commanded which made the Desoules run of throne room scared as hell.

"Kai ooohhh you just made my life more challenging." She took out a picture of Kai and Kissed it. "But don't keep me waiting ufufu..."

RIDER CORNER

Le Creator: Hey Ho I hope you enjoyed the story also don't worry I haven't given put on Fic yet don't panic I am just sick Is all. If you reading this yeas I'm still a little sick but was able to create at least one Fic and I would be happy to to tell you that Drive The Fairy Tail Kamen Rider will have it's next chapter as a hallowen special also sorry in advance since I was sick so Ciaaaaaaoooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

Kai was currently in his bedroom staring at the XT Kamen Ride Card while Laying on his bed

"Man... Its been a long time I haven't used this power it almost feels like a new one." He muttured smiling.

"Yeah it has... so... what's next Kai?" Fuson asked as he flew in front of him. Kai then placed the card in his pocket and took out a locket from the drawerer.

"It's time to go home..." Kai smiled holding on to the locket.

 **Chapter 3: House of Memories**

The students of Yokai academy were currently having dinner in Magi cafe. Kurai was busy checking the battle data from the remains of the Xtra Driver as he was going to upload it into the XT-Driver.

"So now that the Desoules know where we are were are we going next so we cant be found..." Gin asked as he was eating some beef.

"Don't worry we can stay at a certain location for awhile thanks to the XT-Driver which has the ability to make Kai untraceable. Isn't that useful hmm?" Kurai said as he was feeding Rika some soup.

"Mhhhm Its delicious! Yes they won't be able to find us since I just raised the magic barrier to maximum power!" Rika chirped happily as she ate the soup.

Everyone on the table stared at them. Moka then spoke up. "Ano Excuse me what kind of relationship do you two have?"

"Ah that's easy we are-" Kurai was about to answer but was interrupted with the sound of a red alert.

 _ **"Alert! Alert! Initiating World Cafe Transporter!"**_

"What Oh No! KAI WAIT ITS STILL NOT FIXED!" He quickly ran towards the hall and entered a room filled with computers and wire's and such. Kai was opening a compartment and placing his locket in the compartment before it closed on itself and Kai activated some buttons.

"KAI STOP I HAVNT FIXED IT YE-!" Kai didn't listen as he pressed the launch button.

"Kurai-san whats wrong?" Gin and the others entered the room just in time since the door had closed on itself. A stage opened up in through centere and Vyratourous had jumped on the stage and he quickly danced on it singing.

 _"World Travel World Travel World Travel Were Gonna Travel To Another World! World Travel World Travel OH Yeah!"_

"What's going on!" Kurumu shouted at Kurai.

"Kai had activated the world Travel function but the world traveler is still under maitnence!"

"Wait is still under maitence?!" Kai realized and shouted at Kurai.

"KAI I'VE BEEN SHOUTING TELLING YOU ITS NOT FIXED YET!"

"Well I'm sorry if ya had amnesia and got your memories back of course you wanna go home!" Kai shouted back not Realising what he had said.

"NOW THAT'S OFFENSIVE!"

"Oh uh Sorry? Hehehe" A rumbling noise was heard as Magic cafe disapereads from the beach.

 _ **(Later)**_

An Empty field was seen as a cat was walking near it suddenly and unkown gray mirror appeared from above. The cat looked confused as it looked at it.

Suddenly a whole cafe fell down and hit the ground and made the cat run away from the area before being crushed.

The doors to the cafe opened and out came to figures who were Kai and Kurai as Smoke was coming out of the cafe.

"Look at this! Great just great! How am I supposed to fix this urgh..." as Kurai pointed inside the cafe as Smoke was coming out.

"So are we gonna be stuck in this world?" Kai asked as he gulped.

"Oh were Gonna be trapped here forever!... Of course not beacuse Tsukasa found you in this world Idiot!" as Kurai smacked Kai's head and he had fake anime tears coming out.

"Ugh what happen?" Moka asked as she was touching her forehead appearing from the front door.

"Yeah it feels so dizzy..." Kurumu added as she came out of the cafe.

"For Once I agree with the cow." Yukari said aloud making Kurumu glare at her.

"Hmm? where are we?" Mizore said as she looked at her surroundings.

Gin suddenly came crashing out of the window.

"Now Gin-senpai what did you say about my breast being small." As Rika had her Big magic circle out with her hand sticking out of it.

"Nothing... Ugh..." as Gin fainted.

"Well at least the pervert is knocked out." Kurumu said seing the scene. Kai didn't realized as he was checking his cards as he took one out.

"My house is near this area you wanna come." He asked whilst taking out his Rider Gunner.

"Oh of course my darling Kai." Kurumu shouted playfully at Kai before she was frozen solid by Mizore.

"Kai was talking to me..." Mizore claimed coldly before a frying pan landed on her head.

"No uh he was talking about me and Moka!" Yukari denied as she told her Kai was talking about her and Moka.

Both Kai and Moka were sweat dropping at the scene. By a puddle we could see Kai's reflection before it glowed in black light and his reflection transformed into a Kai with black hair and crimson red eyes.

"Hmph a happy but stupid little bunch aren't they Kai can't believe I was sealed to see all this." The "reflection" said to Kai and oddly enough only Kai can hear him.

"If you where there I think things would have been worst..." Kai answered.

"OY!" The "reflection" shot back before it glowed in black light and return to normal.

"Girls Girls Girls. We can all go don't worry." Kai tried to calm the girls who were fighting over him. The girls looked confused as they look to Kai.

"But Kai your XTra Machiner can't fit us all." Yukari stated as Kai had a smirk on his face.

"And who said we were taking the XTra Machiner."As he placed a card in the Rider Gunner and pushed the switch.

 **MACHINE RIDE: XT LINER**

As a black and blue version of A Denliner train came out on the train tracks. On its front was and orange V and it had claw like structures on its sides. Vyratarous came barging out and shouted with happiness. But instantly turned into sand.

"Hey not cool bro well I'll have my body when riding the XT Liner anyways, Even if we want to time travel we need owners permission." As he entered the XT Liner.

"Well me Rika,Gin and Miss Nekomone will take care of the cafe be safe now." Kurai shouted at Kai and the gang as they had entered the train.

 _ **Later**_

A Giant Vincent like mansion could be seen and it was quite worn down some of the roof was gone as well as the windows but its condition stated it wasn't going to fall that easily. The XT Liner appeared in front of the mansion.

"Wow Kai you lived here!" Moka shouted in amazement even if she used to live in a castle before she was sealed but didn't imagine Kai lived in a place like this.

"Why does look worn down isn't your family supposed to be here?" Kurumu asked as Kai was silent the whole time before opening the front door. Inside was a mess tables were scattered they were rats,coackroches and such with half of the pavement taking down.

"Its dark..." Kai then created his own Kitsune flames as they flew around and lit up the area some of the flames were also destroying each of the Rodents and burning them to ashes.

"Well that's a useful thing to use with the power you stole from Kuyou." Yukari stated. Kai didn't answer as he looked around _**(A/N I actually don't have the design for the layout for then mansion but you can imagine it the way u like.)**_

Kai looked at the living room and had sudden flashbacks. A little Kai who had black hair? and a few kids were playing pretend as Kai was wearing a cape and mask while jumping of the table then spreading his wings. The little one was shouting "I'm Batman" while flying around all the kids were cheering for him. Kai smiled at the scene.

"Kai what is it?" Moka asked Kai seemingly worried.

"Oh its nothing just remembering things..." Kai answered

They then moved to the kitchen area Kai looked at the kitchen and had a flashback of a little Kai trying to reach for a cookie jar. But was stopped by a little girl with auburn hair and she handed him freshly made Cookies instead. Kai grabbed those cookies before he ate them like a beast making the little girl giggle. 4 figures were stalking from behind her with angry aura. Kai chuckled as they moved and the flashback of the kitchen was replaced with cockroaches and rats being attacked by Kitsune flames.

Kai then entered the dining hall with the girls and they were awazed of how big it was even though most of the dining hall was gone. Above the table was a giant portrait of a woman holding the hand of a man who's face was missing.

"Kai is that your..." Moka asked gasping. Kai sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Yes My mother Keidou Sakura..." Kai looked at the picture and had flashbacks.

 _ **Flashbacks**_

"C mon Everyone Dinner is ready!" shouted a brown haired woman with brown eyes to Kai the little girl with auburn hair and the kids.

"Hai Okaa-san." Kai said as he and the rest of the kids went into the dinning hall to have breakfast.

"No cookies oh man..." Kai groaned as he wanted cookies for a change.

"Kai Cookies are bad for you eat your food and stop complaining." The girl with auburn hair pointed out to Kai.

"Yes Arisa..." Kai blushed as he ate his food.

"Arisa Nee-chan really is lucky" One of the children said to the other one but their features where shadowed.

"Yes she really is lucky..." The girl who was told about it was clutching her fists unaware the other child was listening.

"If she is lucky I will never give up all Heroines in Anime get their man and I'm the Heroine!" She proclaimed aloud then the other girl punched her while readjusting her glasses.

"You stupid otaku who even said your the heroine huh? What an idiot." As she continued to read her book.

"Now now kids stop fighting because..." Sakura smiled as a man who's face was not seen wearing a tux brought a chocolate cake with bat like structures and Kai's name rewritten on it in the room.

"Happy Birthday To You Happy Birthday To Kai Happy Birthday to you~" the man sang as he placed the cake down on the table.

"Happy birthday son," Kai jumped and hugged the man tightly.

"THANK YOU DAD YOUR THE BEST DAD EVER!" He shouted with joy as Sakura smiled at them.

"Well let's go its time to cut the cake." Sakura clapped her hands as she gave Kai the cake knife for him to cut it.

Kai cut the cake and everyone cheered while Arisa was just smiling with a sneaky grin which was only noticed by the four girls.

"Um Kai bet you can't turn your head for 180° degrees" Arisa whispered in his ear.

"Arisa I'm 130 years old now I'm not a-" Kai didn't finish it as Kai and Arisa's lips meet eachother for a kiss. This made all the little girls gasp in horror. Sakura meanwhile was busy twitching her head when her husband had touched her butt.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Kai are you ok?" Kurumu snapped her fingers at Kai's face as he blinked and was back to reality.

"I'm fine its just that so many memories are here I'm just a little sad to know those memories will never be like right now." He sigh as he picked up a picture and dusted it which is very strange because the picture was in black and white but Kai still looked normal as the as the young todler boy he was with his whole family.

"Why is that picture in black and white?" Kurumu asked curiously it was strange when Kai was 13 shouldn't there be colored photographs already?

"Heheh well its long story Kurumu you girls should find a...oh... Never mind." Kai was about to say a comfortable place to sit but couldn't say it because he noticed that everything was a mess and the Kitsune flames where still doing their work.

"Well it might not look like it but I'm actually 160 years old well 162 considering Tsukasa had trained me for 2 years" Kai explain while he leaned near the fire place.

"Wait wait wait so your telling me your 146 years old than us and none of us noticed desu!?" Yukari concluded as Kurumu was shocked that she had said Kai was 146 older than them and started counting with her fingers.

"So that would explain why most of the stuff here is very old." As Mizore picked up an old school telephone.

"Yeah pretty much but don't worry we still know what technology is we just like to keep the old stuff that's all." Kai chuckled as he looked a vintage Star Wars Stormtrooper action figure on the ground.

"Wow Kai I'm very impressed that you lived longer before I was even born." Moka said in surprised she also somehow had the feeling of calling Kai her Senpai.

"Anyway what happen to this place was there a fight?" Kurumu said as she inspected the area.

Suddenly Kai had flashback that couldn't be shown only sounds could be heard. "Arisa No!" "Mirai? This isn't for my future!" "Knight it is time you meet your judgment." "Don't worry my king you will be mine and only mine ufufufufu". Suddenly one of the kitsune flames flew in front of Kai.

"Huh what is it? You found something weird? Lead us to it." Kai somehow could understand what the flame was saying and looked at the girls and they nodded understanding they need to move imediately.

 _ **Later**_

The Kitsune flames brought them to a hidden door which was near the bookshelves because of the bookshelf being half destroyed the location of hidden door was already exposed. Kai nodded to his friends and they started walking downstairs. As they walked down they discovered that there was a secret lab underground. All of them where shocked to see this having different reactions. Kai was surprised something like this existed in his house. Kurumu was confused with the blinking lights and tech. Yukari was impressed with the technolgy here she had never seen computers or high tech monitors like these ever! Moka was shocked and speechless. Mizore was uh well .. Calm.

What in Ichigo s name is this! Tou-san never told me about this. Kai said in awe he cant belive his father didn t tell him of this. Everyone looked at him.

Wait you don t know about this place Kai? Moka asked him as Kai shook his head.

I cant belive you don t know something like this existed under your house it is amazing desu! Yukari cheered.

Maybe Bevonoc knows Kai uttred as Kurumu heard him.

Bevonoc? Isnt that you? She asked Kai as Kai rubbed his temple.

Well Yes and No. You see I forgot to tell you all Desoules have this sort of special thing. Hmm how should I put this Ah right! For example like Moka. Kai pointed at her as she stared herself.

 _ **Us? What does he mean about that?**_ Inner-Moka wondered.

You see us Desoules have something called the soul bond. In our bodies are two souls prior to our mix of species for example a GrasshopperBird Desoules they have two personalites one has A Grasshopper personality while The other has a bird like personality now do you understand why I said like Moka. Kai explained.

I m sorry what? Kurumu asked as Kai face palmed.

I got a different persona Kai sighed as he said it.

Oh!

Ok now just don t piss him of his a little how should I say arrogant. But because he was sealed for a long time I dont know what he will do so I ll see you girls soon. Kai said as his head faced down. Suddenly his eyes turned Crimson red and his hair turned black. This was Bevonoc. Kai s Second personality.

So these are Kai's so called friends what is up with him and women, is he a mating magnet? Seriously a Vampire who cant even use her own power pathetic, A stupid Succubus with not much intelligence. The only thing that makes you look good is your large bust and nothing else but you claim Kai to be your destined one pathetic. A Yuki-Onna who was all head over heels on Kai and would do anything to get him. But now your just a girl who freeze people when they go near him just kill someone and take Kai already didn t you say Kai is Mine well you don t even do one single thing to get rid of competition how pathetic and finally you Yukari . Your just a confused pervert but I don t blame you. You don t know what you want because your to young. Bevonoc grunted looking at Kai s friends as if they where a piece of shit to him well except Yukari.

Hey, I have Great qualities as a woman like my Breast and . Uh Kurumu stated but stopped as Bevonoc was right with her breast being the only good thing about her. Moka had fake crying tears for she was sad with that response. Mizore stayed silent. Yukari meanwhile just well raised an eyebrow.

Bevonoc smirk in amusement as he scanned the area. While the girls are glaring at him from behind he accidental activated a terminal and it showed security camera footage however most of the camera's on the screen were destroyed. Bevonoc quickly unnoticed by anyone typed a few buttons and the lights were active and the rest of the other machinery in the room but Bevonoc was deleting something. " Are you sure you would like to delete this?" was shown as he typed yes and it was deleted. His hair then turned reddish brown with the tint of silver and his eyes turned purple signaling that Kai was in control again.

"Kai your back!" Moka said as she looked at Kai. Kai then nodded as he looked at the room.

"Uh Kai did you find out what this place is?" Yukari asked as she wanted to know what was this beautiful place of hardware.

"Its my Father's lab apparently Bevonoc told me before we switched positions." Kai explained as he typed the terminal and look through all of the programs. One program caught his attention, It was called "World Capsule"

"World capsule?" Kai whispered but Mizore could hear him.

"What is it Kai?' Mizore asked as Kai pressed on the program and inside were 4 programs " Kat= Error" "Fallen= Complete" "Swayn= Complete" "Sashi= Complete".

Kai's eyes widended as he pressed on the "Kat" program. The girls were a little worried for Kai was acting strange. Suddenly behind Kurumu 4 capsule tanks appeared as all four of them had names on them. They also looked dusty because it had been left untouched for quite some time.

"Whoh Sugei! What are these things!?" Yukari touched then touched the capsule with "Kat" written on it. Suddenly a loud thump was heard as a hand from inside the capsule could be seen when Yukari dusted of part of the capsule with her palm. Yukari screamed as Kai and the girls got ready with Mizore using her ice blades and Kurumu using her Nails. Kai meanwhile brought up his Rider Gunner with Moka Behind him. Yukari stepped back as the glass of the capsule broke and water came out of it and a female figure emerged from it. She had brown short hair and was naked yes naked pervs. Her cup size is Um ya know what its B-cup YA NO MORE BIG BOOBIES WOOOOOO, her body shape was thin as she was fit and timid, she might be a 14 or 15 year old girl from the looks of it. The girl open her eyes to reveal that she had ocean blue eyes but only to collapse to the ground before Kai suddenly ran toward her and catched her. This caused the girls to be angry and jealous.

"Onii...Onii-Chan?" The girl uttered trying to move her body but she was having a hard time doing it. Kai smiled with half a tear coming down his face he then noticed that the girl was naked and mentally face-palmed. As he took of his Jacket and let the girl wore it. Around her body. Moka then moved towards Kai and asked with a worried face as she was worried for the girl who came out of nowhere, I mean come on she knew the girl was to close to Kai but the girl looked... Helpless...

"Kai is she alright and do you know her?" Moka asked as Kai nodded with a smile. The girl looked at Kai's friends confused. Kai looked at her with a smile and turned to his Girl Friends get it? Anyone? Anyone? Ok...

"This is Keidou Keiko my little sister..." As Keiko looked at Kai and her eyes widen. She tried standing up but failed but was able to speak a few words.

"Onii-chan where is uh... Tou-san? Rina-chan? Haruka and Sena-nee... Eh!? Wasn't Arisa-Neesama with you!" Keiko cried as she looked around with tears of sadness and fear. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari was speechless Kai had a sister?! And also why does she look so scared and afraid.

"Keiko calm down listen you've been asleep in Tou-san's lab for 2 years." Kai calmed her down but Keiko's eyes widened more as she examined herself and blushed madly.

"Onii-Chan this is embarrassing because I'm your sister but if you cant hold back I wouldn't mind if yo-" Keiko said to Kai but Kai stopped her half way. but in truth he thought what Keiko said would cause his "friends" to have a "misunderstanding"

"Save it for when this will never ever happen again... For now you need clothes..." Kai said with a straight face

"Jeez lewiz Kai you have no idea what your Dad has in his so called Super Computer!" Fuson shouted as a wire was connected to him and the computer. Kai didn't look surprise at all as he turned to Fuson.

"There is a file folder there named my precious ladies wear open it Fuson..." Fuson nodded and opened the file as it open a hidden doors at a nearby wall.

As everyone turned to look at the contents through the hidden door Fuson froze, Moka sweatdropped, Kurumu facepalmed, Yukari cheered, Mizore was still... Calm and Kai sighed in disappointment however the most disturbing thing of all is going on in Fuson head right now.

'HELL YEAH WHOEVER KAI'S DAD IS I RESPECT HIM ITS BEAUTIFUL HAHAHAHA!' Fuson thought as we now saw what was in the room...

It was a collection of anime girls cosplay... **(A/N Shinzo: WHATTTTTTTTTT!)**

Kai looked around as he found suitable clothes for his sister as Keiko didn't want to wear them unless Kai dress her making Kai just flash a crimson eyed glare at her as Keiko pouted and wore her new clothes.

Keiko had changed her clothes and restyled her hair and had wore headphones some what and it also had mic on her sides. She was wearing a red version of what appeared to be Leafa's clothing from SAO (Sword Art Online) as Keiko twirled around in her new dress.

"Watashi wa Keidou Keikou Desu! Yoruskunei!" Keiko did a peace pose on her head as she introduced herself Kai could only facepalm while the girls blinked and Fuson fainted.

"It's a good thing your healing factor kicked in I guess or these girl will be mad if you started to act sick and defenceless towards me Keiko." Kai said as cat ears appeared on top of her as she fell on her brothers leg and started to fake cough.

" *cough* *cough* Onii-chan I'm sick... Could you nurse me to health? Onegai?" Keiko said as Kai was really annoyed and embarrassed.

"You will never change will you Keiko..." Kai said as Keiko stood up and spoke.

"Not after I marry Onii-chan!" Kai could feel glares behind him as he calmed down.

"Keiko is a bit clingy to me..." As Keiko hugged Kai with a smile on her face.

"Onii-chan I'm not clingy I'm just cute!" Keiko chirped with a pout as Kai with a smile patted her head.

 _ **5 Minutes later...**_

"I see so Onii-Chan got amnesia and recently just got his memories restored to find me here in the lab..." Keiko concluded to Kai's explanation.

"So do you have any idea where Sena, Haruka and Rika are at? I saw their Desoules names on the other tanks but found nothing in there." Kai asked as all of them were sitting in the lab.

"Wait before we start are these "others" girls too?" Mizore said as she looked at Kai and Kai had oh shit I'm f #$ked face.

"Absolutely!" Keiko answered for Kai as he panicked. "Otou-Sama Adopted Rika-chan, Haruka and Sena-nee! During the half breed purge!" As everyone heard what Keiko said and understood but something was still not right... What was the Half Breed Purge?

"Allow me to explain... Katalina!" As Bevonoc Stood in Kai's place as everyone was a little shocked. Suddenly Keiko's head was down as her breast grew bigger... Yeah stfu and her torso opened to reaveal a Black sports bra as Keiko's Hair turned yellow along with her eyes being green.

This is Katalina, Keiko's 2nd Personality...

"Aniki, it has been quite some time hasn't it..." Kat said as Bevonoc Nod as he held out his hand. Kat ran at an incridble speed and gave Bevonoc A Picture book which he threw in the air as the pages flew, Kat then threw Shurikens as they hit the pages and attached themselves to the wall.

"Wow!" As Moka and Yukari clapped while Kurumu was in a daze and for the first time Mizore raised and eyebrow!

"A long time ago before today..." As Bevonoc was telling a story to them.

 **They was the peace treaty that made it so that Desoules will not harm Yokai or Humans alike however a Human broke the treaty by killing some of the Desoules Children. The Desoules were filled with Rage and Despair as they sl** **ah** **tured all the Human Half Breeds along with their human Parents. This was called the Half Breed Purge any Half Breed found with their human parent shall be killed if their Desoules parents disobey this order they shall be executed as a traitor but the ones that follow shall be rewarded**

... My Father Batrivious was able to use his skills and save us from the purge as well as hiding from the rest of the Desoules... However..." Bevonoc continued his story as he looked a bit saddened as Kat continued for him.

"In an attempt to save Kai from being captured by Witch One of the Royal Class Desoules she sacrificed herself so that we can go into hiding..." As Bevonoc looked down with sadness He might not be "Kai" but logically he is Kai, even if they don't have the same memory's they share their emotions.

"So what about this Arisa girl that Keiko mentioned who was with Kai?" Kurumu asked with a suspicious look. Suddenly Bevonoc slammed the ground so hard it cracked as it was revealed it was Kai with emotionless eyes and an angered look.

"Please refrain from asking me that question Kurumu..." Kai said as this scared them a little. Deep inside the Rosary Inner Moka had a annoyed looked on her face as a smirk appeared. _**"You finally made me interested in you Kai..."**_

Suddenly Fuson called out to them. "Girls and Boy You have to see this!" Kai was suddenly turned back to normal as he ran towards them followed by the others. Keiko woke up and realized everyone was leaving her as she ran ahead of them and appeared in front of Kai.

"What is it you two?" Kai asked as Fuson turned on a recording.

"Hello If your hearing this message either if your a Desoules or human or maybe a Yokai I hope this message reached my son in the future... My name is Batrivious Koriebel but I prefer to be called as Keidou Barry..." Everyone was shocked as he heard that name.

"Fuson maximum volume..." Kai commended as he did what was told.

"Today is well 5 days before Queen's awakening, your birthday... at first I never even bothered to care about the prophecy but she is real all right I can't speak her name if I do she will know this message ever existed... You see Long ago The Second King made him and Queen to be reincarnated in the future, the reason for this is still unknown." The recording continued as Kai's eyes widened.

"As you may have noticed by the time Queen will awaken I've injected you with a serum that will seal your memories and Bevonoc... I'm sorry that I have done this but the reason is that Queen cannot be reunited with King... you will understand why I sealed them. I've sent a friend of mine to take care of you his name is Decade aka Kadoya Tsukasa." The recording still played.

"It all makes sense now but Who is Queen!?" Kai asked the recording like it was alive.

"He will guide you and protect you and give you the remains of King's power... You might he confused where how and what is the kings well you see it-," Suddenly the recording stop as Kai turned and saw Vyratarous smacking the computer as it was fried. Enraged Kai somehow was able to grab Vyratarous by the throat.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT I ALMOST FOUND OUT WHY HE DID THAT TO ME WHAT WAS THIS POWER HE GAVE ME?! WHY YOU STUPID IMAGIN!" He was mad really mad no one knew why no one understood.

"Kai are you OK?" Moka asked as she touched his back. Kai then calmed down as a gave fake smile.

"I'm all right its just that I just wanted to know what he was saying..." Kai explained Moka kinda understood what he was going through she couldn't find her mother she didn't know why she was scared, alone, lonely this probably what had happened to the young rider. Suddenly the Kitsune flames flew past Keiko shocking her in the process.

"Hmm what is it? A Desoules! Here?! How!" As Kai communicated with the Kitsune flames. Kai then ran upstairs followed by the others to find a Giant Cockroach with a Rat's tail fighting against the Kitsune flames with its grabbers.

"I wasn't made for this #$%& I'm out!" As Fuson flew out of the window.

"Thissssss is our home nesssss get out of her firenessssss." It hissed as Kai shot it with the Rider Gunner as the RatRoach Desoules as it got Kai's attention.

"Your home? Last time I remember seeing my Father build this place with these bare hands you weren't there!" As Kai took out the XT-Driver and The XT Ride Card.

 **KAMEN RIDE: XT!**

The three transparent holograms collided with Kai created his armor as the cards flew out of the belt and made the helmet part as giving its color.

 **(Play BGM Crowds from Gatchaman crowds OP 1)**

"Whossss aressss yousss!" the Desoules Demanded. XT simply span around the Rider Gunner and Holster it.

"I'm Just Your average passing through Kamen Rider... You better remember that!" as XT's visor flashed red signaling his eyes are now red. XT jumped in the air and shot a barrage of blasts at the Desoules the Desoules squirmed before a giant tongue appeared and whipped away the shots making XT smile even more. "UWah! Tanoshi ga!" Kai said as he began diving down towards the Desoules and kicking him with his legs and attempts to punch him.

Keiko looked surprised that armor it was amazing it was strong she couldn't believe her eyes but somehow felt that XT's power was a little familiar.

XT was then headbutted by the Desoules as he was sent straight towards Moka and the girls. "Uh a little help please don't just stand there and be amazed?" Moka then nodded as XT pulled out her Rosario and bats surrounded her as she transformed into Inner-Moka.

The rest of the girls prepared their Yokai form and began attacking the Desoules, XT then inserted a card in his Rider Gunner.

 **EQUIP RIDE: XTraBlader!**

A giant holographic card appeared above Inner-Moka as it dropped the sword in he hands. "I hope you remember using your sword hehehe." XT said as both of them began charging at the Desoules. MIzore froze its legs as it was slashed by Kurumu's Nails and was then rained by a rain of knives?! Seriously when did you learn that Yukari! "Rika-Chan thought me!" she replied to me as i slowly backed away from my seat. The Desoules was then heavily wounded that was until something shot his torso electrocuting him as well as making a T shaped logo on his body.

The Kajin looked and saw that Inner-Moka coming as she gave a barrage of slashes and blows to the Kajin and jumped back to XT's side as he placed a card in the Rider Gunner.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE: XT!**

An X appeared below him as both of them jumped in the air, XT then brought the with him as the two prepared a downwards drop kick! "Know Your Place." Inner Moka announced as XT shouted. "This is Our Encore Song X Intercepting T Drop!" as the Kajin exploded as its body layed down there. XT then dehenshined as he returned back to Kai. Keiko then jumped on him and hugged him.

"ONII-CHAN THAT WAS AMAZING YOU WERE LIKE A SUPER HERO!" she said with excitement as Kai let go of Keiko and patted her head as she purred in response. Everyone looked a little jealous but smiled anyway Inner-Moka meanwhile looked at Kai as he gave back her Rosario.

"Keep this up and you might even earn some respect from me." she gave a grin and wore back her Rosario and with a bright light turned back into Outer Moka. Kurumu looked pissed as she said aloud.

"Who does that girl think she is seducing Kai like that!" Suddenly from her legs she could feel something gross as she saw it was Roaches! Mizore also noticed it to and tried to freeze them but then rats started to climb on to her Yukari meanwhile was trying to swat away all the rodents but they were to many as they were being surrounded by them Kai noticed this and realized Moka was still unconscious as he shouted for Vyratarous.

"Vyratarous! Help me! Quick take Moka to safety!" as Vyratarous appeared and took Moka and gave a salute as Moka was brought to safety by the Imagin made of sand. The Desoules from before rose up as it glared at Kai.

"Don't forget and insect like me cant be squashed so easily!" as it spit out a disgusting goop towards Kai. Keiko saw this and jumped to shield his brother as Kai reached his hand and shouted in terror. "KEIKO NOOOO!" however just as he said that something unexpected happened. An unknown light shielded them as Kai's arm glowed as it momentarily turned into his Desoules arm then suddenly it glowed a deep gold and transformed into a golden armored arm with Desoules markings and the word K on his shoulder. Keiko then turned into a blade as it had the hilt with a cat's emblem on it and the sword was a shining silver blade as. The emblem of the cat glowed.

"Eh! Onii-Chan! That's My... Wait am I a Sword!" Keiko's voice shouted from the emblem as Kai gaped at his new arm and Keiko's transformation. The Desoules then said with horror,

"That is a piece of King's Power! How do you have it!" It pointed as Kai looked at the K and realized it had a crown on it Kai smiled and grab Keiko's hilt as she blushed... Somehow.

"So this is the power Father meant!" Suddenly Half his Hair turned black and his left eye turned red. "Mind if I take over Kai your better with a gun.." as Bevonoc fully took Kai's place and Keiko squeaked as she was meeting her brothers other personality.

"Whatever! Witch would honor me with respect and status after I claim that weapon!" as the RatRoach Desoules attacked. Bevonoc simply parryed it with his blade and slashed the Desoules arm off. The Desoules looked surprised and tried to kick him away but with a simple strush he cut of it's legs the roaches and rats around the girls start to to die as they were free and saw Bevonoc and his weapon totally overpowering the Desoules. At that time Moka was already conscious as she saw it all from the stairs . Suddenly the bottom of the hilt opened and revealed a pin. Bevonoc noticed it as he placed his other hand's thumb on it. Blood started to gush out as it covered the whole sword with his blood. Keiko suddenly felt powerful as ever as she just had to shout.

"BLOOD CONTRACT!" as crimson red energy surrounded Bevonoc.

"Your End is now..." Bevonoc said as he sent a giant slash at the Desoules as it turned to Dust and died. Bevonoc then placed the sword to the ground as Keiko turned back to normal as she was covered in Kai's Blood!

"Uh well that you don't see everyday..." Bevonoc commented but suddenly the blood then dissapered like thin air and Keiko was in a daze as she fainted. In a flash Kai was in control again as he grabbed onto his sister and carried her. The girls looked at Kai with a menacing look and demanded an explanation.

"Uhhh I found out that I have the ability to wield people into weapons, but somehow my blood is needed for it?" He said nervously as the girls were about to act the front door opened and revealed that it was Fuson and Kurai with Rika, who was arrying a giant broom!?

"Oh,Fuson looks like they took care of the big one. Rika-Chan clean this place up will you?" Kurai said as Rika nodded and started wiping the floor.

"Kurai... I uh..." As Kurai walked up to Kai the boy tried to explain but Kurai waved his hand off.

"I got everything from Fuson also Good Job wielding your sister hehehhe." Kurai chuckled as Kai's eyes widened.

"Rika-Chan why..." As Kai had fake tears. He then relisead he was holding Keiko in an instance a clean couch dropped from the roof as Kai placed her there.

"So first things first, is that the power what your father meant?" Asked Kurai as everyone turned to Kai.

"Well I'm not sure but he did say Kings piece was given to me, but Kurai you lied to me..." As Kai pointed the Rider Gunner at Kurai as he sighed.

"Whoh hold on what's going on here?!" As Kurumu asked aloud as the girls nodded Fuson meanwhile with Vyratarous were looking at pictures from Kai's photo album which they found.

"Yes, It is true that Tsukasa had meet your father before and that I know of this... The Reason for you to be a Kamen Rider And Enter Yokai Academy... Was under the request of your Father..." Kurai explained with a sad look as gasp and shock were in everyone's faces.

"So why did he ask that from Tsukasa!?" As Kai pointed his Rider Gunner with all his might at Kurai's head. Kurai sighed as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kai, Tsukasa never told me if he did I would tell you but I do not know..." Kai lowered his gun as he sat down on the couch with tears.

"Kai..? Are you OK.." Moka asked as she tried to comfort the young man.

"All I wanted was to know why Tou-san left me and why did he he he..." As Kai cried out in pain. Kurai then Sighed as he looked at Rika who nodded from the front door.

"Kai I know a way but you won't like it.." as Kurai motioned everyone to follow him to the front door as, They left Keiko, Fuson, Vyratarous, and Rika behind. Kurai then opened the front door and to their surprise they were back in MagiCafe

"If your wondering we placed your mansion in MagiCafe's Pocket Rooms I'm sure you want to move this house some place else or somewhat." Kurai said as they entered the control room. Kurai opened his Index finger as he plugged it into a computer. "Initiate Deca-Driver Tracker." Kurai said as he turned his index finger around.

 _ **Initiating DECA-DRIVER Locator.**_

"I placed a tracker beacon on Tsukasa's Deca Driver with this we might be able to find him." Kurai said as Kai's eyes widened until Mizore raised her hand.

"Sorry to ask but why do you need to find Tsukasa Why not contact him?" Kai and Kurai looked at the girls with looks of "If we could we would have done it by now!" As she kept quiet.

"But if were chasing after Tsukasa-san then that means..." Kai turned to the girls as they all shook their heads.

"We don't mind Kai even if our Summer is going too be a mission for you we would at least enjoy it!" Moka said as Kurumu continued.

"Besides! Going on an adventure on Summer Vacation that would be wonderful! we would travel to undiscovered worlds and lands then you will finally fall for as we kiss-" but Kurumu couldn't finish as Mizore froze her.

"I would really like to see different places and different worlds as long as your there Kai." But then a bucket fell on Mizore's head as Yukari chirped.

"Your wrong me and Moka-sama will be together with Kai on this adventure and we would go on a wonderful love adventure and-" Yukari didn't finish as Keiko jumped on Kai and hugged him.

"Are we really going to world travel again this will be so fun Onii-chan I can't wait to go to different places." Keiko said as Kai patted her back Keiko looked at the girls and gave them and evil smirk. As the girls could hear with their womanly instincts to what Keiko had said to them with her look.

"I won't hand over my big brother to you that easily heuheuheuheu!"

Kai then stood up as he looked at his XT Ride Card which was glowing. As he raised it high in the sky!

"Alright Everyone Let's Go on an adventure!" He shouted as everything stopped at a freeze frame.

Rider Corner!

"Finally we finished my exams and I think I can make my stories even faster now!" Said KRTc as Inner Moka and Kai looked at him with disbelief.

"What makes you say that?"

"Easy cause I'm gonna like oh.. Never mind now show them your arm Kai!" Said KRTC as he pointed Kai's Arm.

"The Arm of the King a powerful Desoules relic that was directly from the first Desoules Kings arm but now used as a mark of power until the latest King made a spell to reincarnated him and Queen in the future." Inner-Moka explained as Kai continued.

"Not Much is known of this power but to turn Keiko ahem my sister into a blade." Kai said as he remembered how weird it was to wield his own sister.

"Well I guess that's it if your reading this good cause I am not stopping any of my stories I just don't have time to make them or have no inspiration also my life is having some problems as well so pls kindly stay calm as I fix my life and get it back on track in the mean time of waiting I suggest you play or watch God Eater there is going to be a reference to it!" KRTC said as Inner-Moka and Kai we're confused but then suddenly in front of them was something amazing but the screen shut down with a "CIAO!" on it.


End file.
